A Day at East High
by Zamison
Summary: East High is just a normal high with normal kids who have normal problems. Gabi pays no attention and Sharpay has a black girl after her because of her name. Summary bad, story better. READ and REVIEW! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Gabi Don't Pay No Attention

**A/N: FINALLY! I got around to starting this fic. I was watching the movie fairly recently (on DVD rip) and I noticed something about Gabriella's character. She doesn't seem to take any interest in what's happening around her. And I thought to myself…why is the oven on? (Don't ask) And Sharpay, possibly one of my most favorite Ashley Tisdale characters (next to the one-episode role she had on _Grounded for Life, _where she came in saying "Hey slut!") where was I? Oh yeah. Sharpay Evans, there are two things: 1: Her name reminds me of Sharpie markers and highlighters. 2: Sharpay sounds like a black name. So I had to use that. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned High School Musical. It would make things a lot easier for me.**

_**High School Musical: A Day at East High**_

Chapter 1: Gabi Don't Pay No Attention

It was a typical day at East High School. East High was a typical school in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Albuquerque was a typical town in a typical state in a country still run by George W. Bush, unfortunately. (Yes, I'm black)

So let us go into the doors of this oh-so-normal school and see what's happening within its halls, shall we?

SCENE: Basketball Gymnasium…

Troy passed the ball to Chad and caught another one from Jason. They, along with the rest of the East High Wildcats team, were practicing hard for this year's championship game. They had won last year, but mostly by confusing the crap out of West High by doing three things at once (Game, Scholastics thingy, and Musical Callbacks).

But what's passed is passed, so get your ass out the past. (© 2006 Claire Garcia)

Moving on. Gabriella made a habit to watch Troy practice with his team every…damn…day, though not by request. She was only there because she kept making the wrong turn on her way to the ladies' room, which is halfway across campus. Well, at least a working toilet. But Gabi's just too lazy to turn back around to the bathroom.

Troy, however, thought Gabi was here to support him every…damn…day. Just the thought lit up his mind. And he practiced his butt off every…damn…well, you get the picture…

During the water break Troy ran up to Gabi to say hi like he does every…never mind…

"Hey Gabi! Supporting me again?"

Gabi looked up at him with a blank stare in her eyes. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Gabi?"

"Troy!" called Coach Bolton (see also, Troy's Dad). "Water break's over! We need you back over here, now!"

"Right!" Troy turned to Gabi and gave her a peck on the lips, which, unknown to Troy, went unnoticed by Gabi. Troy ran back to join his team.

SCENE: On the way to Troy's house…

After practice, Troy and Gabriella walked over to Troy's house. I guess Troy's dad could've given them a ride, but then this little event wouldn't happen.

On the walk home Troy had a mostly one-sided conversation with Gabi about the upcoming musical.

"So, do you want to audition for it?" he asked Gabi.

She looked in interest as a squirrel ran up a tree with a mouthful of nuts. Gabi laughed out loud at this. "That squirrel's like Sharpay: a mouthful of nuts and looking for more!" (I apologize for this bad joke)

"Um…alright," said Troy, confused as to what a squirrel had to do with the musical. "Well, anyway, you wanna audition?" He asked again.

"Audition for what?" asked Gabi.

"For the musical."

"There's a musical?"

"Have you been listening to what I said at all?"

"Have I been doing what to who at when?"

Troy sighed sadly and the two walked the rest of the way to Troy's house in silence.

When they reached the front door, Gabi rang the doorbell.

"Uh, Gabi?" Troy started. "What are you doing?"

"Ringing the doorbell," she replied innocently.

"Why? I have the key."

"You do? Sharpay gave you a key?"

"No, this is _my _house."

"I thought you said that we were going to Sharpay's house."

"No, I said that Sharpay's coming over later to help us with that chemistry project. She said that she didn't want any chemicals in her house."

"Oh, so we're doing it here?"

"Mostly. You said that we could use your garage."

"Oh yeah. When are we doing that?"

"Tomorrow if you want."

"I guess that works for me."

Gabi rang the doorbell again and Troy took out his house key. Gabi gasped. "Sharpay gave you a key?"

**A/N: Yeah, this is, like, the fourth rewrite and I still don't really like how it's written. Oh well. I don't generally allow flames, but for this chapter, I don't really care. I just need something, flame or review, whatever, and I need 5 of them total to continue past chapter 3.**


	2. You Stole My Name!

**A/N: Chapter 2. This one will introduce Sharpay's problem. Oh yeah, despite the title, this fic won't take place in only one day.**

**Disclaimer: I think I fell in love with Sharpay, but alas, I don't own her or anyone else. Damn that Disney!**

_**High School Musical: A Day at East High**_

Chapter 2: You Stole My Name!

Sharpay Evans was a normal blonde girl of 16 that attended East High. She was female, female, and aged 16, like all the other blonde girls in her grade. However, unlike the other girls, she was a drama queen, or rather, _the_ drama queen. She and her brother starred in all but one of the school plays and musicals, but you all knew that. So enough background!

SCENE: Locker B-1183, then Chemistry classroom 421 (my class)…

Sharpay took one last look at herself in the mirror in her locker before heading off to chemistry class. When she arrived she sat down next to Troy and Gabriella, by default, not by will. There was a chemistry project, and she, Troy, and Gabriella were in a group.

The teacher (who will be my old chem teacher for the sake of this story) Mr. Olk told everyone to sit down and take out there project notes. Sharpay reached into her bag and dug out a piece of paper. She looked at it and realized that it wasn't her notes, but a note. It read:

_YO! Meet me at locker D-1192 at 3:02 this afternoon._

Sharpay was confused. _Who addresses a note with 'YO?'_

She put the note back in her bag and took out her notes, wondering who could've sent her the note, and why they were in her bag. Troy turned toward Sharpay and pointed to something in his notes.

"Hey, do you know the equation for Boyle's Gas Law?"

Sharpay gave him a sharp look. "How would I know what boils gas, Bolton?"

"Um, I didn't mean…I meant _Boyle's_ Gas Law."

Gabi tapped Troy. "Look." She pointed to her notes.

"Oh." Troy copied down Boyle's Law and plugged in the numbers he and the girls got in their project.

Sharpay did her best in the actual math, but math wasn't her strongest subject. She got P1V1/T1 P2V2/T2, which was, in fact, the combined gas law, not Boyle's. And Gabi once again corrected a teammate.

SCENE: East High cafeteria upper floor…

Sharpay was talking to Troy and Gabi at lunch about their chem project.

"So where are we going to meet up?" asked Troy.

"I don't want any chemicals in my house!" exclaimed Sharpay. "I can't stand the smell of my mom's perfume as it is!"

"Ok, then. We're not going to Sharpay's house. I guess we can go to mine. My dad said I need to bring more girls over anyway."

"Your dad sounds like a sick pig, Bolton."

"No, he's just tired of me bringing guys over."

"Yeah, cause he's probably tired of –"

"Hey, we can use my garage if you want," interrupted Gabi.

"We're going over to Bolton's house," said Sharpay.

"Ok. Um…I'm sorry, what?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and left the table to find her brother, Ryan.

SCENE: Locker D-1192…

The last bell rang at 2:57 (my school day ends at that time) and Sharpay went to find locker D-1192. She looked at her cell phone. _Only 2:59._

She waited for a good four minutes (yes, it was 3:03) until she saw a group of hoods walk up to her, their leader was a dark skinned (black) girl who was bigger than Sharpay.

"Hey, you!" said the leader. "You the Evans girl?"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips and gave the leader a stern look. "So what if I am?"

The leader pinned Sharpay against the lockers and leaned in close to her face, spitting as she spoke.

"You stole something of mine, bitch."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"My name! It was _my _name long before you ever came to be!"

"Oh yeah? What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"HA! I'm a junior! I've been around longer!"

The leader laughed deeply and loudly. "Bitch please. I'm 19 years old. I've been held back a bit. But what's it to you?"

"A bit? You should've graduated last year."

"Yeah, and you should have never stolen my name."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She was still pinned to the locker, so there wasn't much she could do. "I didn't have a choice of my name. My mom was fascinated with permanent markers when she was pregnant with me and Ryan."

"Who the hell is Ryan? Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, my mom was pregnant with me and my boyfriend at the same time," said Sharpay sarcastically.

The leader used her freehand to backhand Sharpay. "So we have a smartass on our hands."

Sharpay was very angry. "Listen, you fatass bitch! I didn't steal your name. I didn't choose it. My mom did. Now back the hell off!"

The leader raised her fist, ready to punch Sharpay, but Mr. Olk had walked up on them. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

The leader let go of Sharpay and innocently replied, "No, sir. We were just discussing how soft Miss Evan's blouse was."

Mr. Olk smiled and thought to himself _Why are kids so bad at BSing?_

"Ok then, carry on." Mr. Olk walked away leaving the hoods and their leader alone with Sharpay once more.

"We'll finish this later, _Miss_ Evans."

The hoods left and Sharpay rubbed her face where she was backhanded. "What the hell was that about?"

**A/N: Ending the beginning of Sharpay Evans's problem. Yeah, so now we know that there are two Sharpays, and Gabriella doesn't pay much attention to non-academic stuff. Also, if this slight hint of racism offends you, then why did you read up to this point? Also, the language is edited a little, but the original doesn't exist anymore, so if you want colorful language, insert it wherever you she 'hell' and 'BS' and crap like that. FIVE (5) REVIEWS TO GO ON! FLAMES WELCOME FOR THIS STORY!**


	3. Book of Sharpay, Volume 16 Edition 2

**A/N: I'm glad I got one review. It's only three letters, ("lol") but I really appreciate it. So I give all my thanks to Rongo for giving me the only review. So yeah, I'm in the dedicating mood, so this is for you Rongo! Oh yeah, there was a mistake in Chapter 2. Where it said "she was female, female, and aged 16, like all the other blonde girls in her grade" it was supposed to say "She was female, _blonde_, and aged 16, like all the other blonde girls in her grade." My bad…**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anyone from High School Musical, and although Mr. Olk was my Chem teacher (now he's my Environmental Sci teacher. Yay!), I don't own him either.**

_**High School Musical: A Day at East High**_

Chapter 3: Book of Sharpay, Volume 16 Edition 2

SCENE: Troy's House

Troy and Gabi were in the kitchen waiting for Sharpay to arrive and help them with their chemistry project. As they waited, Gabi looked around the kitchen in search of something, or so it seemed.

"Uh, Gabs?" started Troy. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Just looking. I don't think I've ever been here before."

"You…haven't."

"Yes I have."

"But you just said…never mind."

The doorbell rang and Gabi jumped up and hurried to the door. "TROY! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

Troy sighed and mumbled to himself, "And you couldn't just answer it while you were there?"

Troy went over to the already opened door to find Gabi standing outside and waving at someone. Troy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, Gabriella. Who was at the door?"

"I don't know. I just saw the mailman down the street though."

Troy felt a tap on his shoulder. "Gabriella, how are you doing that?"

"By putting my arm up like so and waving my wrist," she answered, explaining (obviously) how to wave to someone.

"You two are both idiots," said another voice behind them. Troy turned around to find Sharpay standing behind him.

"How did you get in, Sharpay?"

"She let me in," Sharpay answered, gesturing to Gabi.

"Yeah, I did," agreed Gabi.

"But you said you didn't know who was at the door," said Troy, confused.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't let them in, duh."

Sharpay and Troy stared at Gabriella in disbelief.

"You mean…" started Troy

"…you would let in a serial killer if he knocked?" finished Sharpay.

"Probably not," said Gabi. "I like cereal too much for it to be killed."

"Never mind…"

SCENE: The Evans's House, Ryan's Bedroom

Ryan Evans looked all over his room for his chemistry project notes. He had to meet Jason (is that his name?) and Kelsi over at the new cyber café in half an hour. But where could his notes be?

"Sharpay may have them…" he said to himself sadly. He suddenly perked up. "Or maybe I left them in her room somewhere and…well no need to get real specific." He sighed. "I'm talking to myself again."

Ryan walked into Sharpay's room and went over to her lavender bedside table/dresser thing. He opened her top drawer and rummaged. "Nope. Only some of my Algebra homework." He put the papers back in and closed the drawer.

He opened the bottom drawer and rummaged. He found some more of his homework and a strange looking book. He took it out and flipped through the pages. "Nope. They're not in here. Only personal diary entries."

He put the book back and closed the drawer. "Now, where can they–"

Suddenly, Ryan opened the drawer and took out the book again. Again, he flipped through the pages.

"Sharpay'll kill me if she finds out I looked in her diary."

Ryan found one page that particularly caught his eye. He read the entry to himself:

_Dear Diary,_

'_Tis little ol' me again. As you've probably seen me write about seven books ago, my life is perfect! Of course, things that happen at school aren't always perfect. (See Book of Sharpay vol 16 edition 1 page 27, entry 5, "Basketballer and Nerd steal Show") However, this one is not about Troy Bolton and his math geek of a girlfriend Gabriella Montez, but about some fat ass black bitch who claims I stole her name._

_INCREDIBLE!_

_I, Sharpay Evans the first, have never and will never (excluding Ryan's condoms) stolen/steal anything from others. It goes against all my morals (well, Ryan is family. He doesn't count)._

_Anyways, she and her gang of whatevers attacked me and pinned me to a locker. She made accusations and threats to me. She even insulted my brother and mother!_

_That bitch is going down! But I don't know how yet._

_I can't tell Ryan about this. I don't want him to worry._

_Oh well, new problem, same ol' answers I guess._

_--With eternal love,--_

_--Miss Sharpay Evans—_

Ryan sat down on Sharpay's bed and read the entry again. By reading Sharpay's personal top secret diary, he found out three things: 1. Sharpay's having trouble with rare and elusive, but still very existent school bully; 2. Sharpay is the reason why his condoms were disappearing, not the "alter ego" Sharpay told him about; 3. He's going to get killed by Sharpay when she finds out he read her diary. Of course, he knew this before he opened it.

Ryan put the diary in his bag and hurried over to the cyber café to meet Jason and Kelsi. Hopefully, they could help him protect his sister.

SCENE: Troy's House, Kitchen

"Sharpay, could you hand me that spoon over there?" Troy asked.

"Do I look like your servant, Bolton?"

"Fine. Gabs? Could you hand me that spoon over there?"

Gabi picked up the spoon and handed it to Troy.

"Thanks. At least _someone _is helping with the project."

Sharpay shot Troy a dirty look. Troy used the spoon as it said in Mr. Olk's instructions and put it to the side.

"There!" said Troy. "Now all we need to do is let it sit here…for…just…Gabriella, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Gabi turned around with the spoon Troy just used in her mouth and a chocolate pudding cup in her hand.

"You do know I just used that for the gas project, right?"

"Used what for the gas project. My pudding?" She dropped the pudding on the counter in disgust.

"No, you nitwit," said Sharpay. "He means the spoon."

"Why would you need a spoon for a gas project?"

Troy shrugged and picked up Mr. Olk's instructions again. "Ok. Now we're supposed to let it sit here for an hour. Then we measure the pressure left in the beaker."

"Sounds easy enough," said Sharpay.

"Of course it does. You did NOTHING!"

"Yeah, maybe I would do something if you gave me a job that I knew how to do, Bolton!"

"How the hell can you NOT fill the beaker with 5ml of water?"

"I just had my nails done."

"In the 30 minutes it took to get here from your house?"

"No, you jerk. I did them during 7th period."

"Then they were nice and dry, weren't they?"

"You're not a girl, Bolton, so you wouldn't…under…what is she doing with our project?"

Troy turned to find Gabi getting ready to drink the chemical induced water. Troy and Sharpay simultaneously jumped up to stop Gabriella.

"NOOOOO!" they screamed.

**A/N: Well, that's all I really have to offer at the moment. Please review and FLAME if you have to. I don't care. I just need some type of feedback. Also, if you have any plot ideas, please tell me. God knows I really need them right now for this story and _Dark Hearts_. So yeah. Help out a poor cute little rabbit (my rabbit). Ok, he's not really deprived of anything but exercise at the moment, but he's depressed right now and he wants you to send at least 5 reviews or he may never walk again. (That's a lie. He never stops moving unless you want him to move from wherever he is. He's stubborn, LIKE ME!)**

**Zamison**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: I really wish this was an update**

**This story really is going nowhere very fast, so if someone would please give me some suggestions for it, that would surely be appreciated...**

**My other stories need serious help too.**

**I try to update my profile as often as I can with status reports regarding my stories, so do check in often, pwease?**

**Zamison**


End file.
